Reborn! To Make You Happy
by KyuubiAngel-chan
Summary: Tsuna is a loser that has nothing going for him until he meets a hitman named Reborn who tells him he’s to be the next boss of the Vongola family? A old friend of his wants to help.TsunaOC Friendship...or maybe more


Summary: Tsuna is a loser that has nothing going for him until he meets a hitman named Reborn who tells him he's to be the next boss of the Vongola family!? A lonely girl makes it her job to help Tsuna no matter what he goes thorough. TsunaOC

DISCLAMIER:**I don't own Reborn! If I did Tsuna would be cooler and smarter!**

Chapter 1:Enter Loser Tsuna and the Stalker?!

On a quiet Night in Italy two men sat sitting in a bar talking to each other and drinking. They both looked over at the door when they saw a small figure come inside.

"So it's you huh Reborn?" One of the two man said looking at the person who came inside. The other person smirked at him "It must be tough being so popular". he said

"So where are you going this time Reborn?"

The person named Reborn was short and was wearing a black suit and a hat. Perched on top of the hat Reborn's hat was a green chameleon. Reborn smiled little smile his hat covering up his eyes. "Giappone** (a/n Japan in Italian)**" he said simply to the shocked men.

The men looked surprised at him. "What!? So the old man has finally decided eh?" The stranger known as Reborn turned away from them. "Yeah, it looks like it's going to be a long trip" he replied.

(Japan at a middle school)

"Catch the ball Tsuna!" someone cried out. Tsuna, the kid who was supposed to catch the ball, was it full on by the ball in the face.

Tsuna fell to the ground painfully after the ball hi him. Her cried out and pain on the ground as his teammates glared at him.

"Not again! one of his teammates said in disgust. Another boy shook his head at the boy on the ground. "Come on Tsuna! He said to the fallen boy.

After the game was over Tsuna's teammates glared at him angrily. "We lost again Tsuna! It's always your fault we lose!" they yelled. "S..Sorry!" Tsuna replied apologetically ashamed at making them lose again.

One of the boy's walked up to Tsuna and held out a broom." Since you made us lose the game how about you clean up? We don't want to waste our time standing around here cleaning so your going to do it!" he said. "Huh!?" Tsuna cried out shocked.

Before Tsuna could say anything against it all the boys were already leaving . "Try to do a good job Tsuna!" they yelled at him as they walked off. Tsuna called out to them trying to get them to come back but the just kept walking.

As he picked up the broom he heard them still talking about him as they laughed. " He sucks at everything! One boy said. "What about his grades?" someone asked. "They've been down the drain since day one! "What about sports?" another boy asked while snickering. "Any team stuck with Loser Tsuna always losses!" someone replied laughing.

Tsuna sighed when he couldn't hear them anymore. All of Tsuna he had been called loser and many other things. He got the nickname Loser Tsuna from how bad he was at everything. Tsuna couldn't help but understand why they would make fun of him and call him names.

"I know I'm stupid and hopeless at sports," he said sighing. Tsuna looked out the window at two girls walking. '_The only reason a loser like me bothers to come to school is to see Kyoko Sasagawa!' _He thought looking at her. _'She's so cute…and her smiles are so innocent…'_

Tsuna continued to look at Kyoko as she sat down with her friend. Tsuna was shocked when he saw a boy walking over to Kyoko and her friend and sighed. He watched her talk to the boy, Mochida-sempai, captain of the Kendo club and slid down the side of the wall.

' Of course, she going out with him… now there's nothing to keep me at school. He thought then stood up and left. As Tsuna was walking home he didn't notice a girl was walking when she saw Tsuna drop a book. The girl turned to call out to him and tell him he left it but she noticed he was already gone. 

'_That was Tsunayoshi Sawada right?' _she thought._ 'I think I know where he lives I'll take it to him on my way home._ Then she left with the book to go back inside and get her bag so she could go home.

(Meanwhile at Tsuna's house)

"Tsunayoshi! I got a call from school saying you were cutting class again!" his mom, Nana yelled at him. She was about to go upstairs but she heard the doorbell ring.She went to the door and smiled and opened the door to see the girl who picked up the book Tsuna had dropped.

"Jigoku Hana! Mrs.Sawada **(a/n she's still married right?!)** said happily as she saw the girl." I haven't seen you in a long time! The girl, Jigoku shifted nervously. "Well Mrs. Sawada…Tsuna and I haven't talked in a long while…she said a little bit sadly but quickly covered it up." I came to give Tsuna a book that he dropped when he left" she said holding it out to her.

"How about you go upstairs and give it to Tsuna yourself?" she said smiling Jigoku smiled but looked kind of nervous. "I really need to be getting home right now… but I can stay for a little bit." she said quickly as she noticed Tsuna's mom's smile fading.

"That's perfect, I'm sure Tsuna would love to see you." Mrs. Sawada said smiling. She turned around and shut the door when Jigoku stepped inside. They both headed upstairs to Tsuna's room and Jigoku looked around.

When they got to Tsuna's bedroom door Mrs. Sawada opened the door and they went into the room. "Mom! Don't come in with out knocking first!" Tsuna said as he put down the magazine he was reading. "Tsuna! Look Jigoku here's and she brought you your book you dropped.!" His mom said.

Jigoku walked up to Tsuna and handed him the book with a nervous smile. "Th..Thanks… "Tsuna replied. "Why don't you stay for a bit Jigoku?" Tsuna's mom said smiling. Jigoku nodded and sat down next to Tsuna. "Tsuna, I think you need help in school so I decided to get you a tutor." Mrs. Sawada said. "What!? Mom, I don't need a tutor"! Tsuna yelled out of anger and embarrassment. "Tsuna, I found this flyer in the mail about a tutor so maybe he will teach you." She said holding it up for him to look at.

"Sounds shady to me". Tsuna mumbled while his mom went on about the tutor to Jigoku."There's no way a stupid tutor could help me"! he said. "Ciaosu" Tsuna, his mom, and Jigoku all looked down to see a kid in a suit. "I got here early I'm here to give you a special session." The little boy in the suit said.

"Who are you little boy"? Tsuna's mom asked. Jigoku looked at the little kid wondering who he was as well but didn't say anything."Im the tutor Reborn." The little boy, they all knew as Reborn now, said. Tsuna quickly started laughing and Jigoku started to giggle at the though of the little boy being a tutor. Reborn looked at Tsuna then at Jigoku. "Are you Tsuna"? he asked. "Sorry…but there's nothing I could learn from you!" Tsuna said and then Jigoku started laughing out loud after that.

All of a sudden, with a swift kick Reborn kicked Tsuna in the stomach."Tsuna! Jigoku cried out. She walked over to Tsuna on the floor while his mom just stood looking at Reborn and Tsuna on the floor. Reborn just ignored everything else and laid down and went to sleep."Hey! You can't sleep here!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn. "This kid is very interesting… "Jigoku said walking up next to Tsuna and Reborn.

Jigoku reached out a hand to touch Reborn and Tsuna grabbed Reborn to wake him up. Reborn woke up suddenly and grabbed Tsuna's tie and Jigoku's ribbion and flipped both of them. After he flipped them he started spinning both of them around choking them in the process.

After he put Tsuna and Jigoku down (Tsuna looking dizzy and Jigoku looking ready to throw up) he took out a gun. "Where does a kid get a gun from!?" Jigoku said angrily getting up and looking ready to hit Reborn but Tsuna was holding her back. "My job is to teach Tsuna to be a Mafia boss." Reborn said aiming the gun at Tsuna."Should I just shoot you right now?" Reborn asked. Jigoku just frowned and looked at Tsuna.

"Hey! Stop what are you doing!?" Tsuna cried out. They all stopped when they heard a loud growling sound. Jigoku took a dramatic fall when she heard the sound. '_This baby…he's so unpredictable…' _she thought. Reborn left the room and Jigoku and Tsuna just looked at each other. "I should be getting home" she said with a slight smile. "I'm going out I'll see you out of the house." Tsuna mumbled. Jigoku nodded then followed him down the stairs.

"Jigoku won't you stay for dinner? Also, Tsuna where are you going?" Mrs. Sawada asked. "I'm going out can I have some money?" Tsuna said annoyed. Mrs. Sawada just shook her head at him. "Sorry, but I have to get home, but thank you for offering." Jigoku replied. "Bye Mrs. Sawada, Tsuna…and Reborn…(she twitched when she said Reborn). Jigoku said. She turned to Tsuna then bowed "See you at school Tsuna." she said then Tsuna walked her to the door. "Thanks again Jigoku…." Tsuna said with a slight smile. Jigoku nodded then walked away down the street.

'_Tsuna…you should be happy more often I promise...I'm going to help you anyway I can…' _Jigoku thought as she walked down the street. She took one last look at Tsuna's house than ran the rest of the way home eager to see her family.

(Meanwhile, back with Tsuna)

"Guess what Tsuna?" Reborn is going to be living with us until your grades improve.!" Mrs. Sawada said smiling Tsuna looked at his mom the Reborn just sitting there eating and fell on his face.

(**A/C note): Yeah, I know I suck at all storied no need to Remind me…. **

**Also, I would like to say Thank You if you even read it…Im really bad at fanfiction but I aim to get better!**


End file.
